Miracle
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the just-kiss-her community on LJ. Prompt "Jess Parker and Captain Becker are going to experience a miracle during their joint stay at the ARCs medical bay." Sequel to 'Quarantine', because I couldn't help it. : BeckerJess


**Title: **Miracle

**Author:** little_profiler

**Fandom:** Primeval

**Pairing:** Becker/Jess

**Rating:** M (just in case)

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to ITV1. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time. The idea of the story as well as the story itself – including all possible pre- or sequels published afterwards – are mine.

**Summary:** Written for just-kiss-her. The prompt was "Jess Parker and Captain Becker are going to experience a miracle during their joint stay at the ARCs medical bay." by oaremylife. Sequel to 'Quarantine'.

**Warnings:** not beta-read

**Author notes:** Since some people were more or less bribing me to write a sequel providing a happy ending, here you go. If you don't like happy endings, read 'Quarantine' without reading the sequel. :)

"I don't believe it," Abby whispered, not even trying to keep the tears from running down her cheeks as she looked at her two friends in the medical bay.

"I know," Connor replied in a low voice, wrapping his arms around Abby. When they had come here to visit their friends about ten minutes ago, they had both been asleep in each other's arms. Suddenly, their vital signs had weakened and just a few seconds ago, their hearts had stopped beating.

Abby closed her eyes as she let Connor catch her in his arms, offering comfort, and drawing it from the mutual embrace at the same time.

Dr. Doyle walked into the separated room, still fully dressed in an ABC suit and flanked by two members of the military, just in case. He wanted to examine Jess and Becker to see if they were really dead. It was just a routine check after the computers had announced their deaths.

Emily leaned against Matt's shoulder, not able to say anything.

He pulled her close, gently kissing the top of her head. This couldn't be true. It simply couldn't. They hadn't just lost two members of their team, their family.

The sight in front of them was heartbreaking. Becker held Jess firmly in his arms, as close to him as humanly possible. Jess's head was resting on his chest, her arm wrapped around his middle, and Becker had leaned his head against hers.

"What do we do now?" Emily whispered.

"We have to call their families," Matt replied quietly. "I… I don't even know if Becker has a family."

"I'll talk to Jess's parents," Abby offered, sniffling again. "They'll be devastated."

"Who wouldn't," Connor said, trying not to start crying himself.

Carefully, Doyle approached the two figures on the bed. When he reached out to touch Becker's neck, searching for a pulse with his stethoscope, he suddenly jumped back.

"What? What's wrong?" Matt demanded to know.

The two soldiers fired at a small, wormlike creature that had slid off the table. Moments later, they had to fire at a second one.

Dr. Doyle ripped off the helmet of his haz-mat-suit. "Defibrillators!" he called out.

With the help of one of the soldiers, he took Jess off the bed, out of Becker's arms, placing her on the second bed right next to him. He didn't mind explaining anything, there was no time.

Two nurses and a female doctor rushed inside with the two requested devices.

Exposing their chests, Doyle and Dr. Edwards put the electrodes in the proper position. "Clear," he called out, sending a surge through Becker's body, just as Dr. Edwards did the same with Jess.

There was an ear-shattering bleed, before the doctor's pressed the buttons on top of the electrodes releasing the surge to save their friends' lives.

Abby winced at the sight of her friends' bodies jerk. But there was nothing. No reaction. Neither of them moved or started coughing. No sign that they were coming back to life.

"Charge to three-hundred," Doyle said.

There was another jerk running through their bodies, then another one, and another one, and yet another one; every single one of them following the bleed and accompanied by the thud when the surge was released.

Abby couldn't suppress a sob. It was too late. They weren't able to save them anymore.

"Three-hundred fifty," Doyle demanded.

"Dr. Doyle," Edwards wanted to object.

"Three-hundred fifty," he insisted. "We'll try again!"

Sighing, Dr. Edwards gave in.

Charging the defibrillator again, they both sent another electrical shock through both Jess and Becker's body.

Nothing.

"Come on," Matt coaxed them. "Come on, I know you can do it!"

"Four-hundred!" Doyle almost yelled, his voice brooking no objection.

Shaking her head, Dr. Edwards charged the device. "Clear," she said with a sigh.

Doyle sent another jerk through Becker's body, while Dr. Edwards kept trying to bring back Jess, even though she knew it was pointless. They had been gone for almost two minutes by now. There was no way of bringing them back.

They tried again. Dr. Edwards had given up arguing with her colleague that it was futile. Eventually, even Doyle would have to realize that he couldn't bring them back anymore, no matter how hard they kept trying.

"Try again!" Doyle called out.

"Dr. Doyle, it's useless," Edwards told him, letting the electrodes sink.

"Try again!" he near enough shouted. "Try again or I'll fire you."

Sighing, Edwards put the electrodes back in place. "It's useless," she mumbled before releasing another surge.

As if to prove her wrong, Jess arched her back, coughing and taking gulps of air. Her eyes fluttered open, and she tried to realise where she was and what had happened.

Abby and Emily sucked in a breath as they watched their friend coming back to life.

A joyful squeal escaped Connor's mouth.

They all turned to Becker, waiting for him to react in the same way to the treatment.

"Hey, welcome back," Dr. Edwards softly said to Jess. "Do you know where you are?"

Jess felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Her chest hurt. It was hard to breathe, and she was confused. Speaking didn't seem possible. She wasn't even able to think straight. But she could nod.

"Good," Dr. Edwards said. "The parasite's gone, you'll be fine in no time at all. We had to reanimate you. I know it's confusing and it hurts, but you'll be fine. Just relax."

Jess couldn't quite understand the words directed at her. The memories flashed through her mind in disjointed images. Parasites, medical bay, death, Becker. _Becker_.

She opened her mouth, trying to speak, to ask how Becker was. But all she managed to get out was his name.

Had he survived as well? She knew she wouldn't want to go on living if he hadn't.

No one answered her incomplete question. She didn't hear anyone say anything. As a matter of fact, it was dead silent around her, and she felt like her heart stopped beating again.

What did that mean? Was he dead? _No, please, God, no!_

"Becker," she rasped again, louder this time.

"Jess," she heard the husky voice right next to her.

Turning her head to her right, she saw his face and a tear escaped the corner of her eye as she reached out for him. He was alive.

Reaching out himself, Becker took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. They both knew it was a miracle. They both knew they weren't supposed to survive. They both knew this was the second chance they never thought they would get.

"Hey," they heard muffled voices shout from somewhere outside the room, and someone was tapping the acrylic glass of the quarantine room.

Turning their heads, Becker and Jess looked at the whole team gathered outside the room.

"They will be allowed to visit you tomorrow," Dr. Doyle told Becker and Jess. "For now, we should all grant you some rest."

Nodding unwillingly, the team smiled at them through the window. "We'll come for breakfast tomorrow," Matt called out, making both Jess and Becker smile.

"It's good to see you back," Abby said, not even trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. She'd wanted to tell them to take their second chance. But the fact that they were still holding hands told her that it wasn't necessary any more.

"Yeah," Connor agreed with her. "Don't do that again, neither of you."

"Sorry," Becker coughed more than said.

Abby placed her hand on the window as the rest of the team said goodbye.

"Try to get some sleep," Doyle commanded, smiling first at Jess and then at Becker. "We'll keep you here a little longer, monitoring your life signs and all this. But you'll certainly be allowed to go home soon."

"Thank you, doctor," Jess whispered, giving him a smile. She felt incredibly tired and exhausted.

Nodding, Dr. Doyle turned to the door to leave them alone. "Call me if you need anything," he told them from the doorway.

Jess turned her head to look at Becker again, smiling at him and squeezing his hand that was still holding hers. She couldn't fall asleep without touching him, reminding herself that he was still here with her and they had a second chance.

"Doctor?" Becker asked in a low, raspy voice.

Dr. Doyle turned to ask what he could do for him, but he didn't need to. It was obvious.

Smiling, Doyle released the brakes of Jess's bed, pushing it closer to Becker's until it touched the other bed.

"Thanks," Becker mumbled, as he spread his arms.

Jess willingly rolled over until she was lying in his arms again. She knew she could spent the rest of her life this way. She couldn't believe she had still gotten a second chance with Becker. Well, if he still wanted her.

Becker sighed with relief, immediately wrapping his arms around her. This was a miracle, a second chance. And he was going to take it.

"Jess?" he whispered.

"Hmm," was all she mumbled, already half asleep.

"What I said before we… well, died," he started, feeling her stiffen in his arms. Becker gently lifted her cheek to make her look at him, locking eyes with her. "I meant it," he whispered. "Every word I said was the truth. I love you."

A radiant smile spread across her face, and another tear escaped the corner of her eyes, silently running down her cheek. "I love you, too," she whispered, leaning up to steal a kiss from him.

Placing her head back on his chest, Jess soon fell asleep to the sound of Becker's steady heartbeat.

He wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her as close as humanly possible, enjoying the warmth radiating from her body. When he closed his eyes he knew that he never wanted to fall asleep without Jess in his arms again.


End file.
